


Twinkle Twinkle Bitch

by iambjo12



Series: Collywobble Universe [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12





	Twinkle Twinkle Bitch

 

“You got everything you need for tonight, Shorty?”

 

“Yep, all set.”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Yep, all set.”

 

“Right.  Well you shouldn’t be worried about her answer.  Blondie loves the jesus outta ya.”

 

“Yeah, she does.”

 

“Maybe how you ask her though.  You aren’t exactly known for use of words.  Maybe you should ask her in another language, that way she won’t know just how much you’re butchering it up.”

 

“For one thing, Bree knows a lot of languages.  Two, I don’t and there’s no time for me to learn.  Three, how will she know what I’ve asked to say ‘yes’ to if she didn’t understand the question?”

 

“How will she know if you ask in American and butcher it anyway?”

 

“Good point.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Hey Chlo, can you keep Bree busy for awhile longer than we previously discussed?”

 

“I can try but you know that she’s been chomping at the bit to see you all day now as it is.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just been recently pointed out to me that I kinda…”

 

“Suck at words?”

 

“Yeah… so I’ve been working on something to help with that.  Like, with the way that Bree and I communicate the best it’s with music and stuff.”

 

“Aw, are you making her a mix?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“That’s so cute.”

 

“It’s not supposed to be cute.  Nothing I do is cute. I’m a…”

 

“Badass, yeah yeah.  Look, I’ll fake car trouble if I have to.  You just do what you do best DJ.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“How long did the mechanic say he was going to be?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t call a mechanic, I called Stacie.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because her baby daddy might be the mechanic she was seeing.”

 

“So because Stacie is carrying a child whom’s father may or may not be a mechanic, you called her in case she has somehow acquired some super knowledge of cars through her offspring?”

 

“What?  No, that’s ridiculous.  She called the guy up and guilted him into helping us.  He’s bringing his tow truck.”

 

“I think I’d prefer to believe the superpower of mechanics theory.”

 

“That’s cool Bree.  You do you while we wait for Stace and the guy to show up.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Beca?”

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Close those beautiful blue eyes Bree.”

 

“Alright, they’re closed.”

 

Aubrey felt her hand being taken into a soft, smaller one and smiled.  Beca tugged and she followed willingly wherever it was that her girlfriend was leading her. 

 

“I missed you today.”

 

“I missed you too Bree.  Sorry for the crazy night you’ve had.”

 

“You talked to Chloe already?”

 

“Well, you could say that.”  A door was opened then shut quietly behind them.  “Okay, open your eyes babe.”

 

Instead Aubrey pulled Beca into her arms and kissed her.  Beca hummed against the blonde’s lips and wrapped her arms around her neck.  Aubrey let her hands fall onto what she expected to be denim clad hips but was met with a much softer fabric and no break in the material, indicating that her girlfriend was in a dress.  

 

“What’s the occasion?” Aubrey asked against Beca’s lips before kissing them again.  Beca lowered one arm and a soft click was heard just before music came pouring into the room.  Then the brunette’s soft, sweet voice right into the blonde’s ear.

 

“The stars at night are big and bright deep in the heart of… starships were made to fly… yeah we’ll be counting stars…”

 

Aubrey looked around the room then, taking in all of the multi-colored glow-in-the-dark stars that literally covered the room.  They were stuck on the walls, on the ceiling, the floor, all of the furniture.

 

“What’s all this?”

 

“Because… you know… you like stars…”

“And instead of outside where there are millions of natural ones that you didn’t have to spend so much time putting up and keeping us apart?”

“This room has aca-mazing acoustics.  You can’t find that outside. And I thought the music would help me propose so it’s very important that we have acoustics because without it...”

“Propose?”

“Oh hell, I messed it up anyway.  Damnit.”

“Beca, you haven’t messed anything up, as long as you do actually ask the question, that is.”

“Right.  Um, Bree... uh...I...erm...“

“Just ask the question, my love.  I know how you feel, you show me in all of the best possible ways, like this room, it’s lit up with just how much you love me.  I don’t need any awkward but adorable confessions in this moment. Just for you to ask so that I can answer.”

“Aubrey ‘Fucking’ Posen, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, my love.”

**“Twinkle Twinkle Bitch!  You Just Got Engaged!!!”**

The room erupted over the speaker with the announcement from their Bella friends before once more going back into the Star Montage Mix.  Aubrey wrapped her fiance up in her arms and they swayed to the melodious sounds before they took advantage of the room’s bed. 

Following their love making came ‘Room Service’-- Fat Amy in a bellhop outfit and two orders of dinner with dessert and champagne.  There was a lot winking involved and it got pretty weird pretty quick. Then the Australian blonde left and it was just the two of them again, the mix running on repeat in the background.      

 

You must be my lucky star

'Cause you shine on me wherever you are

I just think of you and I start to glow

And I need your light

And baby I know

Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight

Starlight, (star bright) make everything alright

Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight

Starlight, (star bright) ooo yeah

Come on shine your heavenly body tonight

'Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright

You may be my lucky star

But I'm the luckiest by far

 

You're a shining star

No matter who you are

Shining bright to see

What you could truly be 

When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires will come to you

 


End file.
